


Квай-Гон и события истории «Ты превратишься (в меня)»

by Star_Wars_dark_Side, Uporoboros



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, You Shall Become (Me)!AU, повседневная зарисовка, почти ситх!Оби-Ван, почти ситх!Энакин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781905) by [jedipati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati). 



Энакин деактивировал голокрон ситхов, откинувшись назад и бросив взгляд на Оби-Вана.

 

— Это…

 

— ...вовсе не Тёмные техники, — закончил Оби-Ван. — Тот способ, при помощи которого ситхам удавалось не растворяться в Силе, он…

 

— Он изначально принадлежал к умениям джедаев, — продолжал Энакин, — тем, что после были утрачены. И…

 

— Вы слышите меня — теперь, когда знаете, что это возможно?

 

Энакин и Оби-Ван уставились друг на друга, а потом повернулись к третьему стулу, пустому.

 

Стул… больше не пустовал. Они увидели улыбающегося человека, которого окружало еле различимое мерцание Света.

 

Оби-Ван задохнулся от удивления и прошептал:

 

— Учитель…

 

— Да, Оби-Ван, я здесь, — проговорил призрак, — и всегда здесь был.

 

— Мастер Квай-Гон? — запинаясь спросил Энакин.

 

Квай-Гон Джинн кивнул:

 

— Здравствуй, Энакин.

 

— Учитель, я... Я так виноват, — сказал Оби-Ван.

 

Квай-Гон нахмурился:

 

— В чём? Тебе совершенно не за что просить прощения. Ты великий мастер, Оби-Ван, и ты воспитал прекрасного рыцаря-джедая.

 

— Но... — Оби-Ван показал на голокрон ситхов. — Я...

 

Квай-Гон ухмыльнулся.

 

— Ах да, это. Оно ничуть не делает тебя в меньшей степени джедаем, Оби-Ван. Как и тебя, Энакин, — его губы вздрагивали от тщательно сдерживаемого смеха. — Не скажу, что я ожидал чего-то подобного, но вы используете это, чтобы защитить галактику. Почему же меня должно беспокоить что-то ещё? Я так горжусь вами обоими! — с улыбкой закончил Квай-Гон.


End file.
